Acacia
by Dragon-Overlord-Yuu
Summary: An AU in which Apollon is a florist who uses the language of flowers to communicate with the cute deaf boy who comes by the flower shop everyday (Apollon/Tsukito)
1. Chapter 1

**Y'all are probably thinking this is a hella weird ship...yea, I know.**

 **I don't know how I started shipping it, I just saw an anon ask to my mutual on tumblr about Takeru playing matchmaker to Apollon and Tsukito and I was just like "...sign me the fuck up."**

 **And said mutual is also the reason I ship Hades/Takeru. We're just the KamiAso crack ship brigade.**

 **Also I threw in a few Life is Strange references, because why the the hell not** **.**

 **AND ON YET ANOTHER NOTE BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT:** [dialogue] **in brackets indicate someone is using ASL. It makes easier to differentiate between spoken dialogue and sign language.**

* * *

 _Yellow Acacia - a secret love._

It was a calm Saturday morning in a quaint little seaside town. Nestled in between a coffee shop and bakery, was a small flower shop with a pale yellow and lime green awning. At first glance, the place would seem empty, until a hand to flip the sign in the window to, "Open." Suddenly, the door swung open, the tiny bell shook wildly as it's chime filled the air.

Apollon walked outside and inhaled the smell of coffee and baked goods in the air deeply, stretching his arms as he did so. The warm sunlight highlighted his golden blond hair. He knew today was gonna be a good day today.

His brother, Dionysus, stood at the shop's doorway, "Hey, Apollon, you want to work on the outside display, right?"

"Of course!" Apollon said with a beaming smile, "Can I do the window display too? Can I, please?"

Dionysus rolled his eyes and sighed, "Oh, alright. Do what you want."

"Yay!"

There was a reason why Apollon has been insisting to do the displays at the front of the shop lately. There was someone he was looking forward to seeing.

Every morning, he would go into the bookstore across the street, stay there for an unspecified amount of time, and then he'd come by the flower shop. He never bought anything, but he would admire the flower displays with child-like fascination and take a picture or two with an old-fashioned Polaroid camera he often carried around.

Apollon never really talked to him or even knew his name for that matter. But with his gorgeous amber eyes and pale lavender hair that framed his face and fell onto his shoulders perfectly, Apollon was smitten. That's why he made sure he put in all the time and effort he could in the flower displays. He always did something different everyday. It would get boring if he arranged flowers the exact same way, wouldn't it?

He briefly glanced across the street and sure enough, there was his mystery boy heading for the bookstore. Apollon should probably hurry and finish this display before he comes over.

* * *

Apollon wasn't sure how long it's been, but as he set the pot of tall sunflowers on the sidewalk, there was that boy again, looking at the flowers he had arranged today. Apollon casually shifted pots and vases around to pretend he was working as he silently observed the boy. Today, he seemed to be particularly interested in the plant with bunches of small purple flowers.

Lilacs.

Apollon watched as he brushed his fingers against the plant gently, feeling the soft petals of the flowers. With his camera, he quickly snapped a photo. He took the still-developing photo out of the camera and waved it in the air until it completely developed into an image of a cluster of tiny lilacs. Satisfied with the result, he admired it for a bit before stashing the photo into his bag. Unbeknownst to the boy, a middle-aged woman was approaching him from behind. Probably a tourist as far as Apollon could tell.

"Uhm, excuse me, young man, could you please tell me the way to the Two Whales Diner?"

He doesn't respond, nor even notices her presence.

The woman tries again, but a little louder, "Excuse me, do you know the way to the Two Whales Diner?"

The purple-haired boy was still looking at the flowers, seemingly ignoring the woman. Then she got angry and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder, forcing him to face her, "Young man, it's rude to ignore someone who's talking to you!" The woman yelled angrily. Her tone even made Apollon flinch, but the boy didn't seem to have much of a reaction at all, even though there was an incredibly rude woman practically chewing him out right now.

"Ah..."

The woman finally stops talking, looking at him expectantly. Probably for an apology.

But instead he just points to his ear, "I-i...can't...hear." He said, his speech slurred and choppy.

Ohh...OH.

"Ugh, you kids and your excuses. You don't even look deaf. You could at least apologize."

Finally, Apollon decides to step in, "Ma'am, he really can't hear, so yelling at him isn't going to help you at all; please stop it. You're looking for the Two Whales Diner, right?" He points to the end of the road, "Go down this way and make a right at Caulfield Street and continue down until you reach Price Road, it's right at the corner between them."

The woman huffs and leaves with a half-hearted thank you.

"Jeez, she didn't have to be so mean. She really didn't." Apollon sighed.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turns around to face the boy. He was a lot more beautiful up close.

"...Tha...ank...you."

Apollon just nodded, unsure how to respond. He could feel his heart practically pounding against his chest.

' _It's okay, Apollon, keep it together._ '

He didn't have to agonize for long, as the boy quickly left the flower shop. Apollon lets out the breath he had been holding and went back inside a flustered mess.

"So that's why you keep begging me to do the outside display everyday."

"Dee-Dee, you were watching the whole time? You shouldn't do that." Apollon scolded his brother.

"So, what's the lucky guy's name?" Dionysus asked in a teasing tone.

"I don't know. I never asked. We never really talked, actually."

"What do you mean? You've been hardcore pinning after this guy like a creep for weeks and you've never talked to him?"

"I get nervous, okay? Really, really nervous."

Dionysus snorted in amusement, "You? Nervous? Well, that's new."

Apollon sighed and leaned on the counter, "Even if I did have the guts to talk to him, it wouldn't matter. I just found out that he's deaf."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"So what? Are you just gonna give up?" Dionysus asked.

Apollon buried his face in his arms, sulking, "I don't know...What should I do? What should I do?"

Suddenly, his head shot up and he gasped, "I have an idea."

"What are you-" before Dionysus could finish his sentence, Apollon ran out of the shop, "Okaaaay..."

Apollon bolted across the street, not noticing the cars coming his way. One of them stopped with a screech and honked at him.

"Sorry, sorry!"

When he made it to the other side, he burst into the bookstore. Very loudly, "To-To, I need your help!"

The bookstore's owner, Thoth glared at him menacingly from the counter, "Oi, pipe down, Idiot. You're scaring my customers."

"Sorry, but I really need your help, so please help me."

"No, I am not driving your drunk brother home from the bar again."

"It's not that! Not that! I need a few books."

Thoth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Go find my assistant. He'll help you get what you need."

It took a while for Apollon to find Anubis, the said assistant. He was very good at making himself unnoticeable, "Anu-Anu, can you help me find something?"

Anubis nodded and looked at Apollon expectantly. He doesn't talk much, but when he does, it's only to Thoth. But he is a good assistant, though he seems to do more than Thoth does.

Once Anubis finds the items Apollon had requested, Apollon pays for his books and leaves the bookstore.

* * *

"Just a little more..."

Dionysus peered over Apollon's shoulder, trying to get a peek of what he was working on, "So what's this thing you plan to win Mystery Boy's heart with?"

"Shhh...hold on...there!" Apollon presents his little project to his brother, "Ta-da!"

It was a bouquet of lilacs, wrapped up in purple tissue paper and tied together with white ribbon.

Dionysus raised an eyebrow, "What you've been working on for the past two days is just...that? That's a bit underwhelming."

"Dee-Dee, I worked hard on this! Don't be so mean!" Apollon said, "Besides, less is more, right?"

"So, what do you have planned exactly?"

"Well, I want to give these to him, along with this." Apollon showed the Dionysus one of the books he bought from Thoth.

" _The Language of Flowers._ "

"Okay, let me get this straight. You're gonna give him a flower bouquet, but it has a secret message behind it and he's gonna have to decode it."

"Pretty much, yeah." Apollon confirmed.

"Hmm, clever. Very cheesy, but clever."

Apollon wasn't quite sure if Dionysus was complimenting him or insulting him. "It'd be great if I could give these to him soon. I wonder if he'll show up today."

Suddenly, the bell on the door rang softly

"Well, speak of the devil..." Dionysus said when he saw who had come in. He turns to Apollon to see him rushing to hide the bouquet and book under the counter. Dionysus rolled his eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Hi! How may I help you?" Apollon asked in his usual cheery tone.

The purple-haired boy took out his phone and started typing on it. Apollon couldn't help but take notice of the little rabbit charm hanging from it. Cute.

The phone screen held in front of him read, " _Do you have any clovers?_ "

Dionysus nodded, "We do. Let me go get them." He glanced at Apollon and just gave him this teasing look, "Have fun."

Apollon has never felt this way about his brother, but he had never wanted to strangle him so badly until now.

His gaze went to the lilac bouquet sitting under the counter. He wanted to reach for it, but his hand refused to obey him. So he just stood there awkwardly, subconsciously wiping his sweaty palms on his apron. He noticed a notepad and pen sitting on the counter. Apollon could at least ask for his name, right?

Just before he could reach for the pen, Dionysus comes out of the backroom with a pot of clovers. The boy hands him a twenty dollar bill and then leaves.

Apollon's head dropped onto the counter, "My soul is leaving my mortal body..."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Dionysus said, "You weren't like this with crushes you had in the past. You would always just go right up to them out of the blue and ask for coffee faster than the time it took me to get those clovers. Though, the last person you went out with dumped you over the phone and you were depressed for weeks because you really liked her. What was her name? Cassandra, I think?"

"Ugh, please don't even say her name around me." Apollon took out the bouquet and looked at it sad sigh, "I couldn't give these to him, after all."

The door bell rang a second time.

"Oh hey, Uncle Hades."

Apollon doesn't even look up from the counter, "Hi, uncle."

"You seem unhappy. Is it because of my misfortune?" Hades asked, "I'll leave immediately."

"No, no! He's always happy to see you. It's just...he's lovesick." Dionysus replied.

"Oh..." This was nothing new to Hades. "Who is it this time?"

"I don't know his name, but he's really cute."

"What's he like, if you don't mind me asking?"

Apollon sighed dreamily, "He's almost as tall as me and a little lanky and he has the most captivating honey golden eyes and hair the color of lilacs. I wonder if it's as soft and fluffy as it looks."

"See? He's describing him like a bad teen romance novelist. He's too far gone." Dionysus said, rolling his eyes.

"One question: does he carry a Polaroid around? And does he happen to be deaf?"

Dionysus raised his eyebrows in surprise, "That's two questions, but yes to both. How did you know?"

"Okay, so remember Takeru? Takeru Totsuka?"

Dionysus nodded, "Yeah, your new boyfriend, right?"

"I...I wouldn't say that..." Hades blushed a faint pink, "Anyway, if I'm not mistaken, the person you are describing is his older brother, Tsukito."

Apollon's head perked up all of a sudden, "Sorry, can you repeat his name again? Repeat it, please? "

"Tsukito Totsuka."

"Tsukito..." Apollon repeated. A beautiful name for a beautiful face. He giggled, squishing his cheeks between his hands, "Tsuki-Tsuki!"

"Oh my god..." Dionysus hid his face in his hand, "I've never felt this much secondhand embarrassment for you ever in my life."

"Now you know how we feel whenever you get yourself drunk." Hades retorted bluntly.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey, Uncle Hades, do you think you can do me a favor?"

* * *

Tsukito might need to build another wall in his room at this rate.

All over his room were a bunch of photos he had taken over the years, plastered to the walls like a second wallpaper. The moon was his favorite subject to photograph, so he had plenty of those. Several of the others were pictures of his brothers or his pet rabbit, Usamaro. But lately, he taken a liking to photographing flowers from the flower shop nearby. He had no idea why he was so drawn to that place.

Tsukito has loved photography for as long as he could remember, having lost his hearing at a very young age. Even in the digital age, he still preferred analog photography by far even though it took so much time and work to maintain the cameras. His classmates in his photography class often tease him for being a "hipster". He is a bit old fashioned, he'll admit.

He glanced over the windowsill, where Usamaro was happily nibbling on the clovers he bought him. ' _Such a spoiled little bunny._ ' He thought as he reached to pet Usamaro's soft white fur.

From the corner of his eye, he sees his bedroom door open and his brother coming in.

[Welcome home.] Tsukito signed.

Takeru held out a bouquet of flowers to him. The same tiny purple ones he saw the other day.

[For me?]

Takeru nodded.

[What are they for?]

Takeru just shrugged, handing Tsukito the bouquet, [I don't know. I was asked to give them to you. There was something else, too.] Takeru dug through his bag and took out a book.

" _The Language of Flowers._ "

[I don't know about you, but I hand it to this secret admirer of yours to come up with something this elaborate.] Takeru said, [Have fun, I guess.]

With that, he went over to the windowsill, scooped up Usamaro in his arms, and left the room.

Tsukito looked at the bouquet in his hands, unsure of what to do with it. They were so pretty, it'd be a waste to just throw it away. And it wouldn't be fair to whoever gave these to him.

Setting the bouquet on his bed, he searched the whole house until he found a glass jar to put the flowers in. After he filled it with water, he set it on his windowsill next to the clovers. Tsukito thought they looked nicer like that, the way the sunlight shone through the window and filtered through translucent pale purple petals.

He glanced over at the book that was just sitting on his bed. Why not? It's something to do.

He began skimming through the book. He'd seen so many kinds of flowers, but he had no idea they all had different meanings. He stops when he sees a picture of the same purple flowers he has received.

 _Lilac - first emotions of love_

* * *

 **I was gonna make this a oneshot, but I kinda got stuck at this point, so multiple chapters it is, then. So here's...whatever the fuck this bullshit is.**

 **I even coined the ship name for Apollon/Tsukito. It's Solar Eclipse, because you know, a solar eclipse is when the moon is blocking the sun? I am so creative, aren't I? (Not really)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Passenger capacity of the Solar Eclipse ship: me and like, one other person. And maybe a few stowaways I don't know of. We're not even a ship, it's a fucking tiny-ass raft.**

* * *

"Do you think he got them?"

"Calm down, Apollon. I made sure Takeru delivered them to Tsukito." Hades said, "It took a bit of convincing, though. 'Only because you asked me to.' He said."

"Would Tsuki-Tsuki think I'm creepy?"

"You sent it anonymously, right? He won't know it's you."

"But we're the only flower shop in town. Do you think it's obvious it's me?"

Hades sighed, "He's probably going to assume that his secret admirer just so happened to get the flowers from this shop."

"Okay, but what if-"

"Apollon! You're overthinking this. Calm down." Hades chided his nephew sternly.

Apollon takes a deep breath, "You're right. Sorry."

"This is the first time I've seen you like this."

"Really? Dee-Dee said that too." Apollon glanced at the door, "Speaking of which, where the heck is Dee-Dee? I have classes in like, half an hour."

Just then his phone vibrates in his apron pocket.

"I...believe that might be him."

Apollon took out his phone and read the text Dionysus had just sent him.

' _Hungover again. I'm leaving the shop to you, little brother._ '

"Oh my god, Dee-Dee, no..." Apollon groans, "Ugh, please tell me Bal-Bal is free today."

After confirming his replacement can work for the day, he practically ripped his apron off and hurriedly slung his bag over his shoulder.

"See you later, Uncle!" He yelled as he rushed out of the shop.

"Apollon, wait!" Hades called out to him, but he was already gone. "...You dropped something."

Sighing, Hades bent down to pick up what Apollon had dropped.

It was a small hardcover book. On the cover printed in bold black letters were the words, " _American Sign Language for Beginners._ "

* * *

It was another week before Tsukito received another bouquet, delivered by Hades. This time it was round pink flowers and white tulips with red and yellow streaks on the petals. He didn't know tulips could do that.

When Akira, the eldest brother, saw him with the bouquet that morning, he got all excited and kept asking about this secret admirer of his.

[I don't know who it is. If I did, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?]

[Still, I can't believe someone as dull and plain as you had managed to capture someone's attention. Congratulations.] Akira said.

Tsukito raised an eyebrow, [Are you praising me or insulting me, Brother?]

[Both. Tsukito, I think you should go out and try to find out who this person is. Don't you think it's sad that your little brother is dating before you?]

[He is not dating Hades Aidoneus. He said so.]

Akira rolled his eyes, [You are denser than a brick wall, I swear. Just because he says that, doesn't mean it's necessarily true. Honestly, the way the look at each other is so disgusting, it loops all the way back around again to cute.]

[Are we done talking? I have to get to class.]

With a sigh, Tsukito shoved his beloved camera into his bag. He looked at the bouquet sitting on the table for a moment before deciding to take it with him.

* * *

He didn't think bringing the bouquet would create that much of a distraction.

Tsukito was usually so focused in class, copying notes off the board at the speed of light. Today, he could barely keep up with the professor's lip movements, even though he always spoke slow enough for Tsukito to understand.

His gaze kept coming back to the flowers. Surely, they must have some sort of meaning behind them like the last time and Tsukito is itching to find out what it was for some reason.

...Screw the lecture.

He dug through his bag and took out the language of flowers book, trying to be as discreet at possible. He hid the book under the desk as he leafed through the pages.

 _Ranunculus - I am dazzled by your charms_

 _Striped Tulips - beautiful eyes_

Suddenly, the book was snatched out of his hands. Tsukito looked up to see his professor holding the book over his head with this passive-agressive kinda grin, "You have some nerve to be reading during my lecture, Totsuka."

"I...I'm...sor...ry."

"See me after class. I need to speak to you about your contest submission."

Tsukito huffed. Not the stupid contest again. His professor had always praised him for his "gift" in photography (in front of the whole class, no less) and was always pressuring him to submit a photo for this contest. The winner would have their photo displayed in a gallery in San Francisco to represent the university. Displayed for all the art world to see.

That does sound nice, but Tsukito just had no inspiration for it. A lot of the pictures he took were for fun, but he doesn't think any of them would be worthy of an art museum.

* * *

Tsukito let out a sigh as he plopped onto a bench next to the lighthouse. He had narrowly escaped his professor's "Stop torturing yourself and put your talent out there" speech. He's gotten it a millon times; he doesn't need another reminder.

Not only that, his professor is keeping his book until he submits something. Great, no more exciting flower deciphering.

Speaking of which, what does this person see in him to go out of their way to do something like this for him? Akira was right; what charm could he possibly have? Tsukito was distant and had very little social skills, only keeping a few friends within reach. There was nothing particularly interesting about someone who just walks around clutching a camera and is difficult to communicate with. Does this person even know that he's deaf?

Lost in his thoughts, he stared off into the distance beyond the cliffs. The sun was setting, just barely peeking over the horizon, and it bathed the ocean and the town below a warm golden color.

' _It's the golden hour._ '

It was one of Tsukito's favorite times of day. Not only for the photographic aesthetic, but that means he would be able to see the moon soon.

From the corner of his eye, he sees a doe with her fawn just passing by, grazing on the patches of grass near the lighthouse.

He got up from the bench and cautiously approached the deer, camera in hand. There was no way he was going to pass up a photo op like this.

He took a photo as quickly as he could. The flash alarmed the deer and they both went running, but the resulting photo turned out fine. Tsukito was pleasantly surprised.

By the time he turns back to retrieve the rest of his belongings, he sees someone sitting on the bench next to them. It didn't take long for him to recognize who it was. Yui Kusanagi, one of his few friends. A nice girl who also happens to be deaf, but unlike him, she uses hearing aids. Tsukito always found them to be a bother, despite the constant persuasion from his parents for most of his childhood.

[I was just passing by when I saw you, so I decided to say hello.] Yui signed to him. [You seemed to be busy, though.]

Tsukito just shrugged, [Not really, I was just taking pictures as usual.]

[May I see them?]

Tsukito handed the photo he just took over to Yui. [Wow! You always take great photos!]

[I know. Everybody tells me that.]

Yui giggles, [You just have to have a little confidence in them. Have you decided what you want to enter in the contest?]

Tsukito shook his head, [I don't even know if I want to participate in that contest at all. Being constantly pressured tends to do that, I suppose.]

[I'm sure everyone would love your work. It's...how do I put this? Most people nowadays depend on filters and editing and fancy equipment, but you are able to frame the world as you see it and create something amazing with just your little instant camera. Your photos have more...honesty, for lack of better term.]

[Yes, like anyone would be interested in seeing my photographs of the moon.]

[I don't think beating yourself up isn't going to do any good.] Yui's gaze landed in the flower bouquet. She pointed to them and asked, [Who are those for?]

[They were for me, actually.]

[Really? From who?] Yui asked.

[I don't know. All I get is flowers and a book. No name on either of them.] Tsukito said.

[That explains it.]

Tsukito raised an eyebrow in confusion, [Explain what?]

Yui took out a book and gave it to Tsukito. The one he had taken away from him earlier. [Where did you get this?]

[Loki managed to steal it back and asked me to give it to you.] Yui explained.

[Somehow I'm not surprised. But thank him for me, please.]

Tsukito wouldn't exactly consider Loki Laevatein a friend. More like an acquaintance of sorts, really. He had an affinity for pranks (which Tsukito was a victim of on very rare occasions) and often skipped classes. How Tsukito managed to associate himself with him, he had no idea. Though, he was one-hundred percent sure he was just there for Loki's amusement.

[I think this is sort of clever. The language of flowers is a wonderful thing. The fact that flowers have so many different meanings is fascinating, isn't it?] Yui said.

Tsukito just shrugged, [I suppose.]

* * *

This has been going on for a month and a half. Every week, Tsukito would recieve a new flower bouquet or two, either delivered by Takeru or Hades or sometimes even left on his front porch. There was never a name written on any of them and if he ever asked about it, he is either ignored or given a very vague answer.

But on the upside, he's learning a lot. Before he knew it, his room had became like a miniature greenhouse. He tried to take good care of the flowers he recieved, but felt a little sad when they inevitably wilted or died. So Tsukito tried to preserve them by photographing them.

Today, he got a small bouquet of purple pansys. According to the book, they meant "you occupy my thoughts."

 _'I occupy your thoughts, huh?_ '

He held the bouquet close, inhaling the flower's sweet scent. A warm feeling fluttered in his chest.

' _I just wish I knew a little bit about you._ '

* * *

As much as Apollon liked keeping up this mysterious secret admirer gimmick, he won't get anywhere if he continues like this forever.

He decided that today's the day he's going to approach Tsukito and confess his love.

He had been putting together a huge bouquet of red roses, making sure the best roses go into it. And he had pulled a few all nighters to practice his sign language. It's not perfect, but he can nail a few basic phrases and finger-spelling, at least. That's something to be proud of, right?

Apollon kept glancing outside the window, his fingers were drumming against the counter in anticipation. There was so much tension in the air. Dionysus would complain about Apollon's erratic behavior, but he couldn't particularly blame him. The kid was nervous.

As soon as Apollon caught sight of the familiar lilac hair, he felt his heart rate accelerate significantly. He took a deep breath, ' _Okay, don't bail out this time. Everything's fine._ '

"Oh, he's here today, huh?" Dionysus said, casually watching Tsukito outside the shop, "Good luck, little brother."

With the rose bouquet in hand, Apollon made his way towards the front door the flower shop. He felt his gut twist in excitment. Or was it nervousness? Maybe both? Apollon wasn't sure. He hoped that this would go well.

As soon as he stepped outside, Apollon's heart sank.

Beside Tsukito, was a girl. She was cute, Apollon had to admit. They were both looking at the yellow roses in the window, signing to each other at a speed that was impossible for Apollon to keep up or even understand. They were smiling and laughing at each other, like they were enjoying each other's company.

Apollon quickly went back into the shop, hanging his head in shame.

"Oh, hey! That was fast; how did it go?" Dionysus asked.

There was silence for a moment before Apollon suddenly threw the bouquet at the wall as hard as he could. It hit the wall with a force that knocked most of the petals off before landing in the trash can below.

"I was so stupid!" Apollon roars, "I'm never gonna love again!"

"Apollon, wha-"

"Shut up! Just...leave me alone."

With that, he stormed into the backroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Yui looked up from the window. She could've sworn she heard something. Or someone...

[What's wrong?] Tsukito asked.

Yui shook her head, [It's nothing. Anyway, can you tell me what yellow roses mean?]

[Yellow roses mean friendship.] Tsukito explained, [but they can also mean jealousy.]

* * *

 **I have no idea what Akira's personality would be like, since he spent most of Tsukito's route generally being a jerk, so I just kinda winged it :/**

 **I would like to learn more about him in Infinite to get more of an idea of his character.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hey look more boy melodrama.**

* * *

It's been weeks.

"Apollon, you should take a few days off."

"What? No, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"No you are not. You're really, really emotionally unstable right now and you've been looking like you can't stand being around flowers." Dionysus said, "Go outside, clear your head. I'll call Balder to fill in for you."

"But-"

"Now, Apollon!" Dionysus pointed to the door, "I'm doing this because I'm worried about you."

* * *

Apollon didn't have anywhere to go for a few days. Except for his tiny two-bedroom apartment downtown.

Apollon stood at what used to be his ex-girlfriend's room. He hadn't touched it ever since she broke up with him and moved out. Some of Cassandra's belongings were still there, but she never even contacted Apollon for her stuff back. And he never cleared it out because he just couldn't bear to be in a room that reminded him too much of her.

But today, he decided to busy himself with cleaning up to take his mind off his heartbreak by someone else.

He shoved all of Cassandra's things in a box, not sparing a single glance at them. Her clothes, various gifts Apollon had given her, mixtapes they made for each other, old photos. All of it destined for the trash...or Goodwill. Apollon wasn't sure yet.

Apollon stops to look at what he found in one of the drawers. It was an instant camera. A different model than Tsukito's, but Apollon was pretty sure they did the same thing. He could barely make out Cassandra's named written in faded permenent marker.

Oh right, Cassandra used to take pictures a lot too. Now that Apollon thinks about it, was that why he fell in love with Tsukito? Was he just projecting Cassandra onto him? Or maybe it's just that photographers are his type. That is a strange dating standard to have.

After much thought, he decides not to throw away the camera.

* * *

It rained heavily by the time Apollon was done, but that didn't stop him from going out. The people around him rushed to find shelter from the pouring rain while he paid no mind when the rainwater soaked through his thin jacket and canvas sneakers. He was so lost in his thoughts, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Maybe he should stop trying so hard.

Apollon let out a sigh as he stood at the bottom of the cliff where the lighthouse was. Its bright light shone through the grey clouds, so the whole town could see it from miles away. What he could also see from miles away, was a moving purple dot near the lighthouse.

Oh, great. Why him, out of all people?

Apollon's unrequited love aside, the way Tsukito was walking dangerously close along the edge worried him a little.

Especially when it's raining hard and everything is slippery.

"Watch out!" Apollon called out, forgetting for a moment that Tsukito wouldn't be able to hear him.

Just then, Tsukito slipped on the mud and he lost his footing, resulting in him falling off the cliff.

Without even thinking, Apollon sprinted towards Tsukito as he held his arms out. He internally prayed to whatever deity was up there. Luckily, before Tsukito could hit the rocky ground below, Apollon caught him in his arms, but at the velocity Tsukito was falling, it sent them both toppling to the ground.

Apollon let out a groan, "Ow..."

He tried to sit up as much as he could, but Tsukito's weight on his chest wouldn't allow for that. But from what he could see, Tsukito doesn't seem to be harmed. Good.

Tsukito turned his head to face his savior, immediately recognizing the blond hair and bright green eyes.

"Flower shop boy...?"

Despite the current situation, Apollon couldn't help but giggle a bit. Was that Tsukito's nickname for him? He didn't think he actually remembered him, but it made Apollon a little happy that he did.

"I..uhhhh...uhm..."

"You can...speak...I can...read lips."

"A-Are you alright? Are you?" Apollon asked.

Tsukito nodded.

"Then, can you please get off of me?"

Tsukito, now just realizing he was lying on top of Apollon, quickly rolled off of him and stood up. "S-sorry." He held out his hand to Apollon. The blond was hesitant for a moment, but he reached for Tsukito's hand anyway. As soon as Tsukito pulled him up, he felt a dull pain shoot up his hand and forearm.

He pulled his hand back, "Ah!"

Apollon sees Tsukito giving him this worried look, "Ah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it!"

Tsukito grabs onto his hand and pulled his sleeve up. Sure enough, there was a red swelling bruise on Apollon's wrist. He must of sprained it somehow when he caught Tsukito, "You...obviously aren't...fine."

"It's okay. It'll heal soon, anyway."

Tsukito shook his head, "Not if you don't...treat it, it...won't." He gently pressed his thumb against the bruise, which made Apollon react with a yelp. "See?"

He lets go and reaches for Apollon's good hand, tugging on it gently, "Come...with me."

* * *

Apollon would have never though he's be invited to Tsukito's place, especially when they hardly knew each other, but here he was. It was nice loft apartment, more spacious than his own (of course it had to be big enough for three brothers). Brick walls enclosed the whole space, save for the huge window with a view of the bay and there were a flight of stairs leading to a bedroom. The living room was made to look like a traditional Japanese room, multiple katanas and a naginata hung on display on the wall and the floor was covered with tatami mats. It blended in with the modern feel of the rest of the apartment surprisingly well.

Tsukito was nice enough to let him use his shower and gave him a change of clothes. His clothes. Apollon played with Tsukito's rabbit in Tsukito's room as the the latter went to look for the first aid kit. The walls in Tsukito's room were covered in Polaroid photos. He must really like the moon, he noticed. Not only the photos, but there was the cool moon-shaped lamp hanging from the ceiling. It was a simple room, though. A neatly made bed and a coffee table in the middle of the room with cushions to sit on. Apollon's eyes went to the flowers on the windowsill. Even if they were wilted, it didn't take long for him to recognize what it was. The last bouquet Apollon sent to Tsukito. He kept it all this time?

He heard the door open as Tsukito came in with a first aid kit and tea and snacks.

He set the items on the table, "Give me...your hand."

"You really don't need to do all this for me."

"You...saved me. Twice. It's...the least...I can do"

They sat at the coffee table in silence as Tsukito tightly bandaged Apollon's wrist. With the other hand, Apollon was petting Usamaro, who decided to chill in his lap.

"I think..he likes you." Tsukito said as he fastened the bandage into place and put an ice pack on top of it, "Try not...to move it so much."

"Thank you...uhh." Apollon touched his lips with his fingertips then moved his hand in Tsukito's direction. The sign for 'thank you.'

Tsukito's eyes widen in astonishment, [You know sign language?]

[Very little] Apollon responded, before deciding to switch to speaking, "Is it really okay for you to be inviting a stranger into your home?"

"My brothers...aren't...home, so...it's...fine." Tsukito said, "And...you aren't...a stranger. I see...you everyday."

"You don't even know my name."

"Then tell...me. It'd be nice if I...didn't call you...Flower Shop Boy...in my head."

"Ah, uhm...it's Apollon."

Tsukito tilted his head to the side. As if he was confused, "I...don't...understand."

Of course, lip-reading can only go so far. Apollon held up his good hand, signing the letters in his name one at a time.

[A-P-O-L-L-O-N]

"Apollon...?"

"Not to be mistaken for the totally awesome sun god in Greek mythology I was named after."

"I'm going to go...out on a limb here, but could you...possibly be...related to Hades Aidoneus?"

"Ah, that's my uncle!" Apollon replied, "A lot of my family members are named after Greek deities. It's strange isn't it?"

Tsukito shook his head, "No...it's interesting...actually. My name's not...all that special." Tsukito pauses, "I haven't...told you my name...have I?"

" _I already know it._ " Apollon wanted to say, but he didn't want to seem like a creep, so he just shook his head no.

"I'm Tsukito...named...after the full moon... I was born under." Tsukito looked around the room at the various moon-themed things he has, "Ridiculous, I know...Don't laugh..."

"No, it's not ridiculous at all! Not at all. It's beautiful name, Tsuki-Tsuki!"

There was an awkward silence...

"Tsuki-Tsuki...?"

Crap... "A-ah, I give nicknames to everybody. Do you not want me to call you that?" Nice save, Apollon, nice save.

Tsukito shook his head, "It's okay...I...don't...mind it."

He reached for his bag and pulled out his beloved camera. Much to his dismay, it was broken to pieces. Must be from when he fell.

"Oh no...could you fix it?"

Tsukito just shrugged, "I can try if...I had the right...tools, which I don't have."

"What kind of tools do you need?" Apollon asked.

"Precision...screwdrivers. The...really small...ones."

"Oh! I think my brother keeps those kinds of tools around. I think he does. Come by the flower shop tomorrow and we'll see what we can do."

* * *

"You're back already? You seem to be in an incredibly good mood." Dionysus said, "Are you sure you can go back to work now?" He eyed Apollon's bandaged hand.

"Yep! I feel better now! All better!" Apollon exclaimed happily. "Oh, by the way, Dee-Dee, do you have any precision screwdrivers?"

Dionysus dug through the drawers under the counter, "I do, why?"

Just then, the bell rings as Tsukito answers the shop.

"Tsuki-Tsuki! Hi!" Apollon signs 'hello' along with saying it.

Tsukito pulled his broken camera out of his bag. "Ah yes, here you go!" Apollon hands the tools over to Tsukito and points over to the stool near the counter, "You can fix your camera over there."

Dionysus would've asked what happened yesterday, but he knew it was a long story that he doesn't have time to hear. But it seemed his brother was genuinely okay now, so that's good. Apollon went to work diligently, although it was a bit harder when you're down one hand. Occasionally, he'd sneak a glance at Tsukito, who also seemed to be so focused on his own work, poking at the camera and trying to piece it back together. Apollon sighed dreamily. Even when he's focused, he's still so cute.

' _What are you doing, Apollon? He has a girlfriend. You're just doing this so that he'll like you._ '

"Are...you okay?" Tsukito asked.

Apollon shook his head clear of his thoughts, "Mmm, I'm fine. How's that camera doing for you?"

Tsukito threw his hands up in defeat, "I...can't fix..it."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Really sorry."

The crestfallen look on Tsukito's face just almost made Apollon's heart break. He hates seeing people so sad. "Ah! I just remembered! Wait. Wait here, please."

Apollon goes into the backroom where he kept his belongings. He went through his bag until he found Cassandra's old camera, which he brought just in case. He was glad he decided not to throw it away.

"This was my ex-girlfriend's camera. I want you to have it." Apollon said, presenting the camera to Tsukito.

"A-are you sure it's...okay to let...me have this?"

"Of course! My only other option was to throw it away, but now I know it'll be used awesomely."

Tsukito takes a moment to admire the camera, a small smile graced his face, "Thank...you...so much."

"But can you do something for me in return? Can you?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to teach me more about sign language. It'd be nice to have a fluent conversation with you." And because he wasn't getting very far just reading it from a book.

Tsukito found it tiresome speaking verbally, but he found himself doing more often than he liked, so fact that someone outside his family is genuinely interested in learning to communicate with him, it made him a little happy, "O-okay."

The blond jumped up and down excitedly, "Yay!"

"By...the way...I've been recieving random...bouquets. Do you know...who keeps sending...them?" Tsukito asked, "I know...they got them...from here."

Apollon froze, unsure how to respond. His gut fluttered and he could feel his palms sweat profusely as he balled his hands into little fists. He hope his sudden nervousness wasn't too obvious to Tsukito.

He just shook his head no.

"Do you really...not know? Or is it that you...were sworn...to secrecy?"

Good. He didn't notice.

"B-both...?"

"They just stopped...sending...them to me all...of a sudden." Tsukito let out a sigh of disappointment, "Maybe they...got tired of me."

"N-no, I'm sure that's not the case. It's just..." Apollon trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence. It all makes sense now. The fact that Tsukito kept the last bouquet even though it's wilted and dried up and that he seemed sad when didn't receive another one. And that girl...

' _Ugh, you jumped to conclusions again and you made Tsuki-Tsuki sad, A-fool-on. Good job._ '

"You know what? If I see them again, I'll tell them that you asked about them. I'll tell them. Maybe they'll send you flowers again."

Apollon decided, he was not gonna make Tsukito sad ever again.

* * *

A few days later, Tsukito had just got out of class when he spots Yui waiting outside the building. What caught his interest, though, was the bouquet of flowers she held in her arms.

Yui held out the bouquet to Tsukito, [For you.]

Tsukito just stared at the bouquet in disbelief. Just when he thought his secret admirer got tired of him.

 _Purple_ _Hyacinth- I'm sorry. Please forgive me._

* * *

 _While working on the flower arrangement for Tsukito, Apollon hears the bell jingle as someone comes into the flower shop._

 _He looked up to greet the customer, "Hi, how can I..." He stops as he saw who had just come in. The girl that was with Tsukito the other day._

 _She smiled sweetly, "Hello."_

 _"Uhm...how can I help you today?"_

 _"Oh no, I'm not looking to buy anything...I came to ask you something." the girl said, eyeing the bouquet on the counter, "Are you...Tsukito's secret admirer? Even if you are, I won't tell him. Promise!"_

 _"Was I that obvious? Was I?"_

 _"I heard you yelling when you saw me with Tsukito." She brushed her hair out of the way to reveal her hearing aid, "You aren't exacly quiet."_

 _Apollon hid his face in his hands, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry you had to hear that. I got angry because I thought you were his girlfriend."_

 _"Eh? Nononono, it's nothing like that! We've just been friends for a very long time."_

 _"Thank the gods, now I still have a chance." Apollon said jokingly._

 _"I would like to help, if that's okay with you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _The girl nodded, "I'm going to assume those are for him. I can deliver them for you, if you'd like."_

 _Apollon beamed brightly, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"_

* * *

 **I just realized, while hyacinths mean "please forgive me" it's also one of Apollo's dead bfs from mythology. Like, "Here, Tsuki-Tsuki, have my dead boyfriend."**

 **Holy fuck I'm dying just thinking about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this will go for another two chapters. I plan this to be kinda short.**

* * *

It was a slow day at work and Apollon had absolutely nothing to do. Dionysus said he could leave early if he wanted to, but he couldn't just leave him to handle eveything by himself.

Apollon feels his phone vibrate in his apron pocket. It was a text from Tsukito.

" _Are you free right now?_ "

Apollon quickly typed out a reply, " _Work is slow today, so yea, pretty much._ "

" _Can you meet me at the Two Whales Diner? I would like to ask you a favor; it won't take too long. Ten minutes, tops._ "

" _Okay, I'll be right there._ "

Apollon had no idea what could be so important that Tsukito couldn't just come in here, but whatever.

He'd been spending a lot of time with Tsukito lately. Thanks to him, his sign language has been improving little by little and he tries to communicate with Tsukito that way as much as he can, but he still has a lot to learn.

Whenever they would hang out, Apollon couldn't help but take notice of Tsukito's little quirks. Like how he'd have rabbit or moon motifs somewhere on his outfits, or how he'd subconsciously fiddle with whatever happens to be in his hands, or how he'd lose awareness of his surroundings when he's completely focused on a task. Apollon swears they're making him fall for Tsukito even more.

To be honest, even if Tsukito didn't return his feelings, Apollon would be fine with it. His friendship and just being with him was enough.

* * *

The diner was bustling by the time Apollon got there. It was a little hard to spot Tsukito in the crowd even though purple hair shouldn't be all that hard to miss.

Apollon found Tsukito sitting in a booth far in the back of the diner, doodling away in a journal.

"Tsuki-Tsuki?" Apollon lightly tapped Tsukito on the shoulder to get his attention.

Tsukito looked up from his notebook, smiling a little when he saw Apollon.

"Is it okay if I sit down? Is it okay?"

Tsukito gestured to the seat in front of him, as if saying "go ahead."

As Apollon sat down, Tsukito pushed a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice towards his end of the table, [I wasn't sure what you liked, so I hope you like waffles.]

[It's okay. Thank you.] Apollon swears he's drooling like a baby when he eyed the delicious stack of waffles topped with whipped cream and strawberry syrup. His stomach grumbled embarrassingly loud. He knew Tsukito couldn't hear it, but he can't say the same for the rest of the diner.

He must've looked embarrassing scarfing down the waffles like a vaccum, but he was starving. The plate was completely cleared in under five minutes.

[Alright, what did you want to talk about?]

Instead of answering, Tsukito took a napkin and started dabbing Apollon's face with it. [There was whipped cream on your face.]

[Thank you.]

[Anyway, I wanted to show you this.] Tsukito took out a slightly crumpled piece of paper from his bag and handed it to Apollon.

"Wow! A nationwide photography contest?" Apollon exclaimed in amazement as he read the colorful lettering across the page. "Winner will have their submission displayed at an art gallery in San Francisco and represent their school. Awesome! That's awesome!"

[You seem excited about it.]

[Are you thinking of entering?] Apollon asked.

[I have to. It's a requirement for my photography class.] Tsukito rolled his eyes, thinking back to all the times his professor kept pestering him about it.

"Awww, but it could be fun. Even if you're not doing it for exposure, you're still doing something you love." Apollon switched to speaking for a second because he had no idea how to sign the word 'exposure'

[It'd be a miracle if I actually had made it to the runner-ups, at least.] Tsukito said, [Anyway, I would like to ask you to help me with this contest.]

[But I know nothing about photography, so I don't think I can help you with much. What do you want me to do?]

[I'd like you to be my model.]

Apollon just stared at Tsukito vacantly, trying to process what he'd just asked of him. Tsukito just asked him...HIM...to be his model. Wow.

[Do you not want to?]

Apollon shook his head, [No, no, I'd be honored to be your model.]

[I think I'd have to explain my idea to you before we can confirm anything. I don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with.] Tsukito said. He flipped over to the drawing he was working on and slid the notebook to Apollon's side of the table. [Excuse the horrible sketch. I'm not as good with drawing as with photography.]

Apollon looked at the faceless long-haired figure on the page. Most of the body was bare save for the white sheet draped around their waist. The linear sun tattoos that were drawn in the figure's body were very reminiscent of something out of Tron.

[I thought about how you were named after the Greek god of the sun, so my idea was portraying you as him.] Tsukito explained, [Though, with the way I imagined it, literally, you'd be wearing nothing but a bedsheet.]

[That's great! I have absolutely no problem with it so far. No problem.] Though the thought of being mostly exposed in front Tsukito made Apollon a little nervous. Not because the being exposed part. Entirely for the in front of Tsukito part.

[We might need to get you some fake hair extentions and Yui knows someone who can make the costume for us. Someone named Melissa, I think.]

[Wow, Tsuki-Tsuki, you really got all of this planned out.]

[Yes, I've stayed up all night last night thinking about it.] Tsukito gestured to the coffee mug next to him. [Also I was thinking of having some flowers in it...]

[Is that a subtle hint that you want me to bring them?]

[Was that subtle? You better bring them.]

[What kinds of flowers do you want me to bring?] Apollon asked.

[Whatever you think would look good. I should probably show you where I want to shoot before you decide.]

[Where is it?]

[A place I like to call my secret hideout.]

* * *

' _How far are we going?_ '

They've been walking for a while through the woods far outside of town. The townspeople were often warned of the wildlife here that may potentially attack them and walking through that danger zone made Apollon a little nervous.

But when they got out of the forest, Apollon was met with the most amazing sight. It was a big clearing, completely encircled in trees. The grass seemed to match the shade of his eyes perfectly and there were patches of wildflowers grew here and there. The sunlight lit up the whole scene perfectly, making it seem like something out of a fairy tale.

"Wow!" Apollon couldn't resist the urge to run around the place giggling like a child, so that's what he did. He spread his arms out and spun around, feeling the air whip through his fingers.

[You seem to really like this place.]

"Of course! It's a great secret hideout, Tsuki-Tsuki!" Apollon exclaimed as he plopped down onto the grass, "Mmm, the sunlight is so warm and nice. I could take a nap here if I wanted to."

Tsukito sat beside Apollon on the grass, [I wouldn't blame you. It's hard not to.]

This moment of bliss didn't last too long as Apollon was suddenly alerted of a text from Dionysus.

" _Dude, where the hell are you? So many customers are coming in again all of a sudden, please help me!_ "

Apollon jumped to a stand, "Oh no, I forgot about Dee-Dee!"

[Then you better run.]

Tsukito took hold of Apollon's hand and they both rushed back into the forest.

* * *

It took a few days to get everything ready. After many trips to the fabric store, Apollon never wanted to go there again for a while. He decided to bring a variety of flowers, including sunflowers (because they were way too fitting; how could he not?) and hyacinths as they were said to be the remains of one of Apollo's lovers.

Putting on the costume was a different story. The process of putting it all together was painstaking, from painting on the tattoos and untangling the hair extensions from the gold jewelry adorning his body, to making sure the damn sheet didn't fall off his waist. By the time Apollon was dressed in complete costume, it was a magical moment. For the first time in a long time, Apollon felt damn beautiful.

The photoshoot was a lot of fun, but also quite tiring. Tsukito had photographed Apollon in a variety of poses. By the end of it he had a thick stack of photos to choose from. They were all pretty good, Tsukito didn't know which one to submit. Also he vowed never to go through film like that again. Polaroid film wasn't exactly cheap.

Now they were sitting in Tsukito's room, looking over the photos and try to narrow them down. It was amazing how much Tsukito could do with just a little instant camera. The natural lighting was perfect, so there was no need for any fancy equipment.

Apollon looked through the photographs in awe, "Wow, I can't believe how different I look in these...is that me?"

[Of course that's you, what are you talking about?]

"Nothing. It's just that...I look really pretty, oh my gosh."

[But you're always pretty.]

"Tsuki-Tsuki, you can't just go saying things like that so casually!" Apollon said, his face flushing a million shades of red all at once.

[Why not? I'm being honest.]

The awkward tension was broken when Apollon heard a knock on the door. It cracked open just a little so Akira could peek in.

"Just checking up on you two. What are you up to?" Akira asked, coming in with a tray of snacks and tea.

Tsukito moved his photographs to the other side of the table so that Akira could set the tray down, [Nothing, just going over my photos.]

[Wow. You took a lot.] Akira picked one up to look at, [These are really gorgeous.]

[Tell that to my model.] Tsukito gestures to Apollon.

Apollon laughs sheepishly, "I'm really flattered, really, but I-i didn't do much."

[What are you talking about? Without you, I wouldn't even have a photo to submit.] Tsukito said, [At least now my professor will get off my back.]

"Oh, well I'll leave you two alone now." Akira walked towards the door, stopping for a moment to add in one last remark, "I can see why my little brother never stops talking about you. I hope to see more of you around, Apollon."

* * *

A few weeks later, Apollon came into work where Dionysus was waiting at the counter for him as usual. Apollon noticed the white envelope he had in his hand, "Your _friend_ told me to give this to you."

Apollon opened the envelope to find a note and a ticket.

The ticket read " _Blackwell Art Institute Photography Contest Exhibition. Saturday June 15th at 6 PM to 11 PM._ " along with an address. The exhibition was this weekend.

Apollon looked at the note, " _Hope you can make it._ " He took note of the little smiling bunny Tsukito had doodled, which made him giggle a bit. Could this guy get any more adorable, honestly?

"Dee-Dee, can I take the day off this Saturday?"

* * *

What do you wear to an art exhibition? Was it even a formal event at all? It was for university, so maybe it's a little more casual?

This should not be hard.

Not wanting to waste any more time trying to figure out his outfit, Apollon throws on a thin white t-shirt, green and blue flannel shirt, a black blazer, and black pants. He might as well go for the semi-formal approach.

* * *

The exhibition was fairly big and fairly crowded. Students, professors, and many others came to see what these aspiring photographers had to offer.

It didn't take to long for Apollon to find Tsukito and he pushed through the crowd to reach him. Apollon puts his hand on his shoulder, making Tsukito turn around, [Hey.]

[Hello.] Tsukito signed in response, [I was beginning to think you couldn't make it.]

[Come on, Tsuki-Tsuki, what to you take me for?]

[But I'm happy you came. Thank you.]

Apollon smiled, [I couldn't miss it for the world.]

[They're going to announce the winner at the end, so in the meantime, you can take a look at all the other submissions.] Tsukito explained, [My brothers are here too, if you want to go see them. My older brother seems very fond of you for some reason...]

[I think I'd rather stay with you. Is it okay? Is that okay?] Apollon asked.

Tsukito simply nodded.

They walked together through the exhibition. All the other submissions were pretty good. Some were of some breath-taking scenery, some were of animals, and some were just of everyday people doing everyday things. Then they got to Tsukito's submission.

" _Sol by Tsukito Totsuka._ "

It was a blown up version of the original, but it still didn't change the beauty of it. The sun shining behind Apollon like a halo, the serene expression on his face, the colorful arrangement of flowers he held in his arms. He was beautiful and majestic, almost like a real deity.

"Wow..."

[I think this might be my best photo.] Tsukito said, [Honestly, I can't thank you enough.]

[It was no problem, I had fun.]

[If by some miracle I win this thing, I want you to go to San Fransisco with me.]

[Eh?! Tsuki-Tsuki, it's your reward. You're the one that earned it.] Apollon said.

[You helped me get there. I can't take all the credit.]

[Well, if it's okay and it makes you happy, then I'd love to go with you.]

[And if it's not to much to ask, do you think you could be my model again?] Tsukito asked, [This might sound really strange, but there's something about you...that inspires me so much.]

In that moment, Apollon could feel his heart racing at an incredible speed. He opened his mouth to speak, but his brain refused to process anything coherent. Just internal screaming. ' _Oh my god oh my god ohmygodohmygodohmygodyfiyvujhb_ '

[Are you okay? Your face is really red.] Tsukito said, [It's okay if you don't want to. I said something weird just now...]

Apollon shook his head, [No, I mean I'd love to. I'd be really happy to be your muse.]

* * *

At the end of the exhibiton, everyone was gathered in the audiotorium. Tsukito stood on the stage with all the other participants. They all seemed pretty nervous. He was too, probably more than them, but his stoic nature made him better at hiding it. He spotted his brothers and Apollon in the crowd, seemingly cheering him on. It made the tension in the air a little less agonizing.

Then his professor walked up on stage and tapped on the microphone to make sure it worked. The high-pitched feedback sound filled the room, many people covered their ears from the unpleasent screech. Tsukito, who couldn't hear the noise, was a bit confused why everyone was covering their ears all of a sudden.

"Now, I'm going to try to make this brief since you all probably don't want to hear me blabber on for hours. Let's be honest, you all want to know the winners of the contest already, right?"

The crowd cheered and applauded in agreement.

"Now, this is the most important step in being an artistーsharing your work with the world. These young artists you see before you are able to frame the world the way they envision it. They represent Blackwell and everything it stands for. Even though there can only be one winner will be walking out of here, at the end of the day, you are all winners." The professor said, "Let's all cut to the chase now shall, we?"

The tension in the air was really thick all of a sudden as the winning photo was brought on stage, covered by a sheet, "In third place is...Nathan Prescott. In second:...Victoria Chase."

Applause filled the room as the third and second place winners collected their certificates.

"And finally the first place winner who's flying out to San Francisco next weekend to see their work displayed at the Zeitgeist Gallery along with the other winners is..."

The sheet was ripped off to unveil the winning photo.

"...Tsukito Totsuka."

When Tsukito saw his photo up there, he couldn't help but stare in disbelief for a few moments. His photo was up there. HIS photo won. As soon as he was done with the whole shake hands with his professor and posing for a commemorative picture with his photo business, he practically jumped off the stage and ran to where his brothers were waiting for him. He doesn't remember the last time he was this excited.

[You did it, Anii!] Takeru gave his older brother a particularly hard pat on the back.

Akira hugged Tsukito, [I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you.]

Tsukito sees Apollon and practically threw himself at him. Without thinking, he just mashed his lips onto Apollon's. It was only for a brief moment until Tsukito comes to his senses and realizes what he had just done. He prys himself off of the blond, who was just staring at him with wide green eyes, as if trying to process what just happened. He looks to his brothers who were just as shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"I...I..."

Before Tsukito could say anything more, Apollon just turned on his heel and ran for the exit. "A...Apollon!" Tsukito called out for him, reached his hand out for him, but he couldn't bring himself to run after him. His legs felt like lead cemented onto the floor.

* * *

Apollon didn't know why he ran away. Maybe it was out of embarrassment. Or out of the fear of confronting his feelings.

They didn't talk to each other after that. How could they after something like that? What would they even say?

Tsukito had come in a few times, but Apollon would hide out in the backroom until he left, much to the confusion of Dionysus. Whenever he asked about it, Apollon would change the subject or ignore him altogether.

He was in the middle of arranging an order when he hears his phone buzz.

" _Are you mad at me?_ "

Apollon doesn't reply and puts his phone back into his pocket. A few minutes later, it buzzes again.

" _I'm sorry._ "

No matter how hard Apollon tried to ignore it, he keeps getting a plethora of texts from Tsukito over the next five minutes.

" _I'm so, so sorry._ "

" _Please don't hate me._ "

" _I left the plane ticket with your brother if you still want to go. I'm leaving tomorrow._ "

" _You probably don't, though. Sorry I bothered you._ "

He doesn't say anything else after that. Apollon subconsciously touched his lips. It's been almost a week, but the feeling of Tsukito's lips on his never went away. He didn't dislike it. Not at all.

What was he doing? Why was he torturing Tsukito like this? Why was he torturing himself like this?

He curled up in his bed that night, reading over the messages again and again.

* * *

When Dionysus came into work the next day, he found Apollon slumped over the counter. Given that that door was already unlocked, either Apollon never went home or came in the earliest hours of the morning. He notes the backpack and suitcase sitting on the floor by the counter, already figuring out what he intends to do.

Dionysus crept over to his brother and gently shook him, "Apollon...Apollon!"

Apollon raised his head up, looking at Dionysus with groggy eyes, "Dee-Dee...?"

"If you're planning on going to San Fransisco, you might want to be heading out now." Dionysus said, offering the plane ticket to Apollon.

When Apollon saw the time of the flight, he immediately shot up from his seat, "Dee-Dee, give me a ride!"

"I can't! Someone's gotta run the shop. Just take the bus."

"Are you seriously telling me this? Are you?" Apollon hurridly slung his backpack over his shoulder, "You know how slow the bus is, I won't make it!"

"Well, you gotta figure something out, then."

"Ugh..." Apollon rushed out the shop and across the street into the bookstore, "To-To, please give a ri-"

"No."

"Please, please, please! It's really urgent, really!" Apollon begged, "I'll pay you in all the corn you want."

Thoth just sighed, "Fine. Where do you need to go?"

"The airport..."

"Anubis, watch the shop, please."

* * *

The trip to the airport was excrutiating. From the incredibly slow checking in to the long line through the security checkpoint, Apollon was beginning to doubt he's make it in time. He ran around the place, trying to find the gate. His lungs felt like they were on fire by the time he finally found it. Passengers were already lining up to board the plane. He made it. Barely.

When Apollon sees Tsukito, he threw his arms around him, nearly knocking them both to the ground, "I'm...sorry...I'm late, Tsuki-Tsuki...sorry..." He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

[I didn't think you'd come.]

[Well, I'm here now, aren't I?] Apollon said, [I'm sorry for ignoring you...I was being stupid. They call me A-fool-on for a reason, you know.]

[No, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did... I got too excited. Sorry.]

[Don't blame yourself...by the way I have something for you.] Apollon went into his backpack and pulled out a single red rose, "It got crushed a little. Sorry about that."

Tsukito looks at the flower, then back to Apollon, [...was it you? This whole time?]

Apollon nodded, "You probably think I'm being creepy now, aren't you?"

What Tsukito did next was certainly what Apollon wasn't expecting. He just burst into laughter. Not like quiet giggles or snickering. Just full-blown laughter. Apollon had to admit, even Tsukito's laughter was pretty adorable.

[I was kind of hoping it was you, to be honest.]

[So does that mean...?]

Tsukito smiled before leaning in for a quick little kiss, [Yes.]

Apollon was feeling so many emotions at once, he didn't know what to do with all of them. He wrapped his arms around Tsukito's waist and lifted him off the ground, much to the latter's surprise. Tsukito giggled and pressed his lips against Apollon's once more. A real kiss this time. Soft and sweet, their lips melded together so perfectly.

"We should probably get going." Apollon said, setting Tsukito down.

Tsukito nodded and they boarded the plane hand in hand.

 _Red roses - I love you_

* * *

 **Fun fact: the date of the exhibition is also my birthday lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter. Though it's kinda short. I think it's more of an epilogue.**

* * *

This was the longest two hours of his life.

Tsukito gazed out the window for the thousandth time only to be met with nothing but clouds. He felt like a child on a road trip who would not stop asking "Are we there yet?"

He glanced over at Apollon, who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. His sleeping face was so cute, Tsukito couldn't resist planting a kiss on the top of his head. It felt kind of strange that they just became boyfriends less than two hours ago. He loved Apollon. He really did. Sweet, cheerful, bubbly, and a little awkward. He couldn't exactly pinpoint when he started feeling this way. It just happened on its own. Before he knew it, Tsukito found himself taking advantage of any excuse to be with him.

Tsukito looked out the window again, but this time the clouds seemed to clear away. Tsukito could see a big red suspension bridge in the distance. He gently shook Apollon awake. "Hmm? Tsuki-Tsuki...?" Apollon rubs the sleep out of his, eyes, "Sorry, I must have been snoring really loud. Sorry."

[Even if you did, I couldn't hear it.]

[Why did you wake me up? Are we landing?]

Tsukito just pointed to the window. Apollon leaned over his seat to see what his boyfriend woke him up for, "Wow, is that the Golden Gate Bridge? I think it is! It is! I can't believe I'm seeing the real thing!"

[You're awfully excited...]

[Of course! I'm going to San Fransisico and on top of that, I'm going with you.] Apollon said. [But we're only here for the exhibition. I probably shouldn't get ahead of myself. I shouldn't.]

[Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time for sight-seeing.]

The way Apollon's eyes lit up with excitement, Tsukito swears he's dating an actual puppy. He couldn't help but pat Apollon on the head like he was one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. We are preparing for landing so please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated until we reach the gate."

* * *

Apollon and Tsukito stood at the entrance of the gallery. It was huge and there were so many people coming to see the winners of the contest, including prominent art critics and journalists. It was a sort of sophisticated event and it was a little overwhelming for Tsukito. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Was it from excitement? Anxiety? Both? Tsukito wasn't sure.

[I can't believe I'm actually here. I'm a real artist. At least for today.]

[Come on, you should have some confidence in yourself. You earned it.] Apollon said, [You should probably take advantage of your time here and talk to people. This is just the start of your career, after all.]

[You'll be here with me, right?]

Apollon nodded, [Of course!]

Tsukito smiled and grasped Apollon's hand tightly for reassurance. They explored the gallery together, never letting go of each other's hands. It didn't take long for them to find Tsukito's photograph among the other winning entries. There were several people gathered around to admire it.

"This one is so beautiful! It has a kind of nostalgic feel to it."

"I know, I love the whole mythology theme. There's just something so mystical about it."

"It's hard to believe that this was taken with just an instant camera. The sunlight highlights the model's peaceful face perfectly."

"I also heard the photographer who took this is deaf."

Tsukito and Apollon weaved their way through the small crowd, so that they could see the piece upfront. One of them notices Tsukito, "Hey, and there he is to save the day."

"Oh, and the model's here too!"

Apollon just waves awkwardly at them, "Hi..." It still felt kind of strange to have a picture of him displayed at an art gallery for everyone to see.

A man suddenly approaches Tsukito, "Are you Tsukito Totsuka, the winner from Blackwell? I'm the art critic from Iris-In Magazine and we would love to include you in an article about future trendsetters in photography." He gives Tsukito a business card, "Contact me if you're interested in an interview. Bravo on your entry."

"Thank...you..."

[Wow! You got an interview already!]

Tsukito just stood there, completely at a loss of what to do. He may have had his trademark poker face, but Apollon has learned how to read him. He could tell that Tsukito was very overwhelmed.

[Do you wanna sit down somewhere? Just to be alone.] Apollon asked.

Tsukito just nodded. The found a part of the gallery where there were very few people and sat on the bench in the middle of the room.

[Are you okay?]

[Sorry, it's just that...this is all a lot to take in.]

[Don't apologize. Something like this might be a little scary.] Apollon said.

[It is, but at the same time, it's exciting]

Apollon wrapped an arm around Tsukito's shoulder and pulled him close. Tsukito was startled a bit by the sudden movement, but relaxed and rested his head on Apollon's chest. Apollon was pleasantly warm, Tsukito noticed.

* * *

"Wow! It's so huge!"

After the gallery exhibition, they went sight-seeing around the city. Apollon got excited over almost every little thing they saw which Tsukito found very endearing. Their last stop was the Golden Gate bridge. It was sunset so the bridge and everything else around it was bathed in orange and gold.

Apollon was admiring the bridge when he notices a flash. He turns around to see Tsukito shaking the developing photo. "Sorry...you looked...really cute just...now." Tsukito smiles sheepishly as he showed Apollon the resulting photo.

"Hey, let's take a selfie together, okay? Okay?"

Tsukito held his camera out as Apollon put his arm around him. Apollon quickly sneaks in a kiss on the cheek just before the flash.

Apollon laughs at Tsukito's slightly flustered face when he saw the photo, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Do you want to do a do-over?"

Tsukito nodded and they try again. But then this time Tsukito pulls Apollon into a kiss at the last second. Now it was Tsukito's turn to laugh.

[Payback.]

* * *

When they returned home, Akira and Takeru were at the airport to welcome them back. It took a few days to get everything back to their normal routines.

At first, Apollon was terrified that what he has with Tsukito now will eventually fall apart like it has done so many times in the past. But it seemed like everyday they keep falling in love even more with each other. Apollon doesn't think he has ever felt this genuinely happy in any of his previous relationships.

Apollon continued modeling for some of Tsukito's projects as he worked on starting up his photography career. Tsukito would occasionally be contacted by art critics and journalists for interviews and some galleries all over the state wanted to display some of his work. Tsukito was doing pretty well for the most part.

" _Can you come over after your shift? I want to discuss another project with you._ "

" _Of course! Anything for my Tsuki-Tsuki!_ "

When Apollon showed up, Akira answered the door with a big beaming smile, "Hello, Apollon. You're looking for Tsukito, right? He's upstairs in his room."

Apollon went up to Tsukito's room and opened the door to find him checking himself out in the mirror wearing some sort of fancy Japanese costume. "Whoa..."

Tsukito turned around and jumped when he saw Apollon staring at him from the door. [You scared me a little.]

[Sorry.] Apollon signed, still unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend.

[Does it look strange?] Tsukito asked. The sleeves were huge and a bit heavy, making it a little difficult to sign.

Apollon shook his head, [Not at all. It's qute gorgeous, actually.]

[It's a Heian era costume. My older brother had this in his kimono collection for some reason. And it fits me, oddly enough.]

[So are you going to photograph yourself wearing this?] Apollon asked.

[Well, yes...I photographed you as the sun god, so I decided to do a moon god counterpart.] Tsukito explained, [I'm supposed to be the moon god from Japanese mythology, Tsukuyomi...I don't make a very good moon god, do I?]

Apollon smiled at his boyfriend, [Of course you do. You'd make the most beautiful moon god ever.] He pulled Tsukito into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head, "Hehe, your hair's all soft and floofy." Apollon giggled as he nuzzled his face into Tsukito's hair.

Tsukito let out a contented sigh as he relaxed in Apollon's embrace. He supposes the project could wait. Cuddling comes first.

* * *

Tsukito's latest project was being displayed at a gallery in the city which was a three hour drive away. Of course, he had Apollon come with him. And Akira and Takeru also tagged along because, well, someone's gotta drive them.

This exhibition was a bit smaller than the one in San Francisco and had a much less sophisticated atmosphere. It was more of a relaxing enviroment where people just could appreciate the art for what it is without overanalyzing or trying to find some overly deep meaning to it. Tsukito hated it when people did that and hoped they don't do that with his work.

But then again, he was sort of trying to tell a story with some of his photographs, so he's probably being a hypocrite right now.

"Hey look, Anii's photos are over there!" Takeru pointed to the wall closest to the entrance.

Tsukito had multiple photographs displayed here and they took up about half the wall. He had requested that the one he submitted for the contest was up there, since it was supposed to go with one of the other ones. The photograph next to it was of him sitting in the same forest clearing but at night, appropriately titled, " _Luna_ " The full moon could be seen clearly in the background, the silver moonlight providing the right amount of lighting needed. Tsukito had to admit timing the shoot for this one was more trickier, since he had to do it during a full moon and when the sky is clear to get the most light he could. But he was proud of the end result.

The moon god was gazing longingly towards the sun god. They were were lovers but they could never be together as they ruled opposite ends of the sky...or something like that.

[You know, considering all those times you've photographed me, I think I should consider a modeling career.] Apollon said.

Tsukito responds with a little pout, which made Apollon laugh, [I'm just kidding. Of course, I won't let anyone photograph me but you. You're the only one that can make me look good anyway.]

Tsukito smiled, [The way I photograph you is the way I see you, after all.]

Apollon couldn't help but blush a little. He already knew this, but with Tsukito himself saying it, it still made him feel giddy inside.

"Ugh, you two are so gross!" Apollon could hear Takeru's voice yell out from the other part of the gallery.

* * *

"Hey, dinner at Two Whales is on me, so what do you two say?" Takeru asks

There was not a single response for a long time. "Uhhhh...guys?" Takeru peered into the mirror to see Tsukito with his head resting on Apollon's shoulder, both of them seemingly fast asleep.

"Aww, look at them."

"I'm gonna drive over every pothole we come across."

"Takeru, don't do that!" Akira scolded his younger brother, hitting him lightly upside the head, "They've been working so hard, they deserve the rest."

* * *

 **I kinda wound up rushing this because I just wanted this fanfic done and over with, which is why it just looks like actual word vomit**


End file.
